Bella Goes to Jail
by hot under the collar
Summary: Bella goes to visit her friend, Emmett in jail and gets more than she expected.  J/E/Em/B foursome, toys


**A.N. Here is another story! Tell me what you think of it by using the useful button at the bottom known as the review button. **

**Bella's POV (BPOV)**

Today was the day that I was going to visit my best friend in jail. Emmett and I have been friends all our life. We became friends with benefits when we were 16. We are now 21. I haven't seen Emmett in a few weeks, ever since he trashed someone's car while he was drunk and went to jail for it.

I decided I wanted to tease Emmett today so I wore my tight barely there miniskirt and a see through white tank top with a bright fire-engine red bra underneath with a pair of black 'fuck me' pumps. If this outfit didn't get him hard I would know his time in prison had turned him gay.

I was escorted to Emmett's cell by a guard with the name tag; Edward. The whole walk there I got lustful stares from the all male jail. I smiled sweetly at them all, not minding the attention.

When Edward had unlocked Emmett's jail cell bars he told me he would be waiting around the corner and to call him when I was ready to leave.

"Thanks for the help Edward." I said in an alluring voice.

When Emmett saw me he jumped out of his bunk and stared at me.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" he said as he hugged me. Quietly he whispered in my ear that he badly wanted to fuck me up against the bars because of the outfit I was wearing. I could tell he was saying the truth because I could feel Emmett junior pressing up against my leg. I was starting to get wet. At least I knew he was still straight!

When we pulled apart a tall man, shorter than Emmett by like an inch, with blonde hair and blue eyes, walked over, he was smoken' hot and I wouldn't mind if he decided to fuck me against the bars as well.

"This is Jasper, my cell mate. Jasper, this is my friend Bella." Emmett said, introducing us.

"Hey Bella, Emmett has told me all about you. Especially how good a fuck you are." Jasper said with a grin on his face. That grin was panty melting, or it would be if I had worn any. I had been hoping to get some from Emmett while I was here. Looks like I might be getting a two for one deal.

Both boys slowly walk towards me as I back up against the bars. When they reach me, Emmett pulls at my skirt while Jasper works on my shirt. As my skirt hit the floor Emmett and Jasper both groan when they see I have no panties on and I am hairless. Jasper quickly takes my shirt and bra off before sucking and squeezing my nipples. I start to moan.

**Edward's POV (EPOV)**

Hearing noises, that don't normally come from a simple conversation, from the cell I just took Bella into I walk around the corner and find Bella's back pressed up against the bars and completely naked. Emmett is playing with her pussy while Jasper plays with her tits. She looks so good spread out for them. I moan at the sight. I am starting to get a hard on. I walk up to Bella and ask if she will turn around. She complies and presses her boobs into the bars where I start to play with them. Emmett continues his task of playing with her pussy never giving her what she really needs and Jasper starts to play with her asshole.

I decide that she needs to be tied down so she can't go anywhere. I pull out handcuffs and cuff her to the bars, he arms above her head.

"You like being cuffed do you Bella? You're a dirty girl, so wet for us." Emmett says momentarily taking his mouth away from her.

**BPOV**

Now I had three guys to pleasure me. This was going to be fun!

I was almost ready to cum after just a few minutes. There were hands all over my body, doing different things all at the same time.

Edward stopped playing with my boobs for a few seconds so he could undo his pants. He has a massive cock that was very hard. He shoved it in my mouth and continued to play with my boobs again. I couldn't fit him all in my mouth but I did the best I could. Dragging my teeth along him and sucking and nipping him. It wasn't long before he came.

As he came Jasper finally put his cock in my ass. He had finished with getting me ready for him and shoved his big member all the way inside me. It hurt at first but I quickly adjusted to him. He wasn't as big as Emmett but he was definitely bigger than Edward.

Emmett had had enough of using his fingers and went down on my pussy with his tongue. He put his tongue into me as far as it would go just flickering around. It felt so good I needed more. I pulled my mouth out from around Edward and said to Emmett that I needed his monster cock in my pussy right now.

Emmett didn't waste any more time. He roughly added his dick to my body and began pounding me mercilessly. As his dick went in Jasper's went out and they continued in this rough pattern, bringing me to orgasm two more times.

Once Emmett had cum inside me Edward pulled out his baton that was lying on the floor. He gave it to Emmett.

"Think she can take this?" Edward asked Emmett and Jasper.

I just moaned at the sight of it. It was a massive piece of solid hard wood that I badly wanted inside of me.

"I think she can. And judging by how wet she just became, I think she wants to be fucked by this hard piece of wood. Don't you Bella?" Emmett said darkly.

"I think she definitely wants to be fucked by it, while I stay in her ass. She is going to be so full as we fuck every hole of hers." Jasper agreed.

When they finished discussing what they were going to do Emmett took the baton and added some of it to my pussy. There was barely any of it in me and it was already stretching me. This was going to be one hell of a fuck I thought to myself.

Emmett had gotten 7 inches into me by pussy before very slowly pumping it in me. Not enough to bring me to an orgasm. I started to wiggle trying to get him to move.

"Please Emmett, I need more of that wood inside me, I want it to fuck me hard!" I screamed out as he quickly added a few more inches into me. It was so sudden and pleasurable that it caused me to orgasm straight away.

While Emmett continues to insert the baton he starts to play with my pussy, biting and sucking on my clit. Jasper continues to fuck me hard with his dick in my ass and Edward continues his assault on my mouth.

Emmett now had 12 inches of hard solid wood inside me and he continues to push and fuck me with it.

He pulls it out almost completely before roughly shoving it back into my pussy adding a few extra inches. Before long he has 18 inches in me.

"Emmett, I don't think I can take any more. Can you just fuck me with what you've already got?" I said it was starting to hurt.

"Sure babe, but next time you visit you will have even more inside you." Emmett said teasing me, bringing me closer to my next orgasm. Jasper came in my ass for the second time.

Edward checked his watch quickly and found that it was almost time for visitors to leave.

"Guys, I would love to keep doing this but the jail closes to visitors in half an hour." Edward said, sounding sorry.

"Well, let's have one last cum before dirty Bella has to go." Jasper suggested.

"Why don't I move into her ass and you can add your dick to her pussy while the baton is still in. Edward you good to continue being sucked on?" Emmett suggested.

"Fine by me, her mouth is so hot." Edward said.

"Oh yeah, I wanna see how tight she really is." Jasper said.

"I want you all to cum in me at the same time, fill me with your cum!" I screamed and moaned as Emmett put his dick in my ass. Not waiting for me to adjust before he started to pound into me, forcing me onto Edward's cock.

Jasper slowly added his dick to my pussy; he pushed in and out of me at a reasonable pace. Not to slow and not too fast. The baton held fast inside of me, not going anywhere.

Before long I was cumming, this set off the boys.

"Ohhhh, oh yeah, fill me with your cum!" I said after I had swallowed Edward's cum.

Emmett took himself out of my ass and kissed my neck. Jasper pulled the baton out of my pussy along with his cock. It was covered in heaps of my wetness. Edward told me to lick it clean. I did and it tasted delicious. I made an act out of it, just to tease the boys. They groaned as they watched.

"Don't do that Bella, I am hard again and you have to go." Emmett said, tortured.

When the baton was cleaned, Jasper knelt on the ground and licked my pussy until I was all clean. In the process of cleaning me up I came again. It wasn't my fault, his tongue was brilliant.

Edward, unlocked the handcuffs and everyone got dressed. I kissed all three of them long and hard before being escorted back out of the jail by Edward.

On the car ride home I was already planning my next visit to jail.

**A.N. So did you like it? What did you think about it? This was just a one shot, so don't expect any more from it.**


End file.
